Drunken Revelations on a Saturday Night
by Ollehh
Summary: Puck wants to talk to Finn about the baby drama whilst at Santana's house party, but some unlikely secrets are revealed. One shot. Finn/Puck.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot, nothing special. Most of the Finn/Puck fanfics are just smut, and I wanted to portray their relationship in a different light, and this is what it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the character's in this story (but I hope to someday.)**

****READ & REVIEW. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The boy ran a hand over his head as he walked down the busy hallway, packed with students and teachers alike, rushing to their lessons. Noah Puckerman, however, seemed to be the only one that wasn't rushing. After feeling the smoothness of his head, Puck decided that he'd never get used to not having his Mohawk; his doctor, for some medical check up or something, had shaved it off and it had had terrible consequences.<p>

It was only a few days away from the Glee club's Regionals competition, and everyone was nervous with anticipation, although, Puck wasn't worried, when was he ever? He wasn't going to go fretting over a stupid competition like Berry and that gay kid were, plus, he was confident that they would breeze through it; with his help, of course.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a chick spare a glance to him from her locker, he raised his right eyebrow and nodded at her, causing her to blush, and, like everyone else in the corridor, rush off to her classroom.

He strolled into his English classroom casually and dropped his bag down in the chair next to his seat, right at the back of the classroom. At the front of the room, Finn was seating in the front row, looking off into space, as usual. Things hadn't been right between he and Finn since just before Christmas when Finn found out that Puck was actually the father of Quinn's baby. It was weird not talking to Finn, since the pair had been best friends since they were little. The pair of them used to watch and play Power Rangers together. It sucked that they hadn't been getting on and he wanted to change that. Glee club was actually changing him into a better guy; he wasn't up for fighting anymore.

Someone slid into the seat next to him, knocking his bag to the floor, Puck glanced around and rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Puckerman," Santana said, bashing her eyelashes, which she usually did whenever she was after something.

Puck sighed, "I'm busy tonight."

Santana gave a sickly-sweet smile; she looked completely innocent, although, Puck knew differently… "No, silly. I'm having a house party this weekend, and you're invited."

Puck raised an eyebrow. _A house party, now you're talkin'_, he thought to himself. "Who else is going?"

"Some of the jocks, cheerleaders… and the Glee club."

"Count me in then. I'll bring the booze?"

Santana nodded in reply to his question and walked back off to her own seat, next to Brittany. This was Puck's chance to make amends with Finn; he'd be drunk and he wouldn't wanna make a scene.

* * *

><p>The house party was in its prime; Footballers were getting off with the cheerleaders, the cheerleaders were chatting animatedly to a select few of the Glee club, and the Glee clubbers were hitting the alcohol. Everybody seemed to be having fun, and most people had turned up. Luckily, Karofsky and Azimio hadn't arrived, probably found a better party to go to, which Puck was glad about.<p>

Eventually the party had dissipated, most of the Glee club had left, along with a few jocks and cheerleaders, although Puck had a sneaking suspicion that a few of the couples had snuck off into the garden or guest rooms to get laid, well, that's what he did with Quinn that one time…

And that's what he was here to solve, Finn had been around earlier - talking to Brittany, something about finding a pot of gold, unicorns and leprechauns at the end of a rainbow – but Puck couldn't see him now.

Puck decided to venture upstairs to see if he'd fallen asleep somewhere. He was about to try the first door at the top of the stairs when he heard moans coming from behind it, and thought he'd better not look in there. Most of the doors in the corridor were closed, either empty or more couples getting it on. One door was slightly ajar though, at the very end of the hallway, Puck slowly walked over to it, pausing before he entered; nope, no noises coming from behind this one. He pushed it open, and there Finn was, sitting on the end of the bed, an almost-empty bottle in his hand. Finn looked up as the door squeaked open, giving Puck his signature half-smile, at least he attempted it; it just turned out to just be a drunken smirk.

Puck took a seat next to Finn, leaving little room between them and the edge of the bed. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, during which Finn took a few quick sips from his drink, whilst Puck built up enough courage to say something to him.

"Finn…"

"Mm?"

"I gotta talk to you about something… The whole baby drama thing."

Finn shook his head, "No-no. Not tonight, dude, tonight's been a good night. L-let's do it some other time, like, never." Finn's words were slurred as he spoke, a side effect of drinking too much. Puck guessed he'd be staying in this room for the rest of the night.

"Yeah, now. We need to talk about it," As Puck spoke, Finn laid his head on Puck's shoulder, "Dude, what are y-Never mind… That night when I slept with Quinn, I was actually looking for you."

Finn looked up to Puck, "You were gonna have sex with me?" Finn squinted slightly, trying to wrap his head around that thought.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," Puck looked down to Finn, the pair of them locking eyes, "Finn, I love you."

"Oh," was all Finn could say.

The pair sat in silence again as Puck decided what to say next. "So…" but before he even began the sentence Finn was fast asleep, snoring lightly on his shoulder. Puck sighed deeply. _Maybe we can continue this at school in Monday_, he hoped.

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to Puck, the hallway busy again, as usual. Finn was wearing his football jacket, with his bag slung over his shoulder. Puck noted that he didn't smell of alcohol like he had done on Saturday night.<p>

"Hey dude," Finn greeted, with a half-smile, a proper one this time.

Puck was taken aback slightly, he thought there might be some awkwardness between the pair after the revelation in Santana's guest room, _Maybe he feels the same way_, a voice at the back of Puck's mind said.

"Hey," Puck gulped, slightly nervous about this meeting, "So, you're cool with what I said on Saturday?"

Finn looked confused, well, his usual look anyway, "What did you say to me on Saturday? You didn't speak to me at all during the party," Finn chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Sorry, must've gotten you mixed up with someone else, you know, too much alcohol," Puck said, attempting not to sound disappointed, but he was sure he failed.

"Yeah, I know, I hardly remember what happened during the party. I woke up in Santana's guest bedroom; I had to walk all the way home from Lima Heights. Do you know how far it is from my house? It's like… 5 miles," Puck smirked at his stupidity, it was no where near 5 miles away, Puck should know since he used to sneak over to Santana's house after hanging out with Finn.

"I'm never drinking again," Finn concluded, "By the way, Mr. Schue wants to see us in the choir room."

Finn led the way down the corridor, which was fortunate, as he didn't see the tears stinging Puck's eyes, which he quickly rubbed away, so no one could see. The two boys entered the choir room; nothing had changed between them since Saturday night, like Puck was hoping it would, they were still just friends.

Just friends.


End file.
